Return to Baker Street
by soulripper13
Summary: This story take place 1 year after the events of The Great Mouse Detective, following the plotline with a new villian. This was one of my alltime favorite movies that i eventually orgot about unitil i saw it come on the TV while waiting at the medical clinic and enjoyed it so made my little add on, I hope you like please comment
1. Coming Home

Return To Baker Street

It was 1890 in London England as a train pulled into the station as a group of passengers got off

"We should Visit Scotland again sometime" A kid said to his mother

"We'll see junior the father said as all the people got off as a group of mice got off

"That was a fun trip Daddy" A young mouse said wrapping a scarf around her neck, it was winter and it was lightly snowing

"It most certainly was, I can't wait to get back to the shop dear" her father said wiping his glasses. This was Hiram and Olivia Flaversham. They walked back to their family toystore, which was still a wreck but it was home*

"I'm going to clean this mess up Olivia, why don't you go into town and get some fresh groceries" Hiram said handing her a few Mouse Pounds*

"Yes Daddy, I was wondering if I could go to Baker Street and see Mr. Basil" Olivia said

"You know how I feel about you going off alone" Hiram said concerned for his daughter's safety

"I'll Be fine, plus I'll be with Basil" Olivia said looking at him with her eyes as widen as he couldn't say no to her

"Ok, But be back by sundown and here, to defend yourself" Hiram said handing her a dagger, which was really a thumbtack as she put it in her petticoat and left smiling as she walked thru town. She stopped by a market called the Cheese Wheel*, which sold cheese as she picked up a small wheel and rolled it to the counter

"That will be five coins" The vendor said as Olivia took out five small coins from her pocket and hand them to the vendor as she walked off smiling as she searched the street, she stuck out her tongue to catch snowflakes as she found the building she was looking for

"ah, There it is" Olivia said looking at a sign which said 221B Baker Street*

_* The Store Is a wreck because it's been untouched since Fidget abducted Hiram in the movie_

_* Mouse Pounds are the currency that mice use similar to the pound_

_* The Cheese Wheel was The only name of a market I could Think Of_

_* 221B Baker Street was Basil's address in the "Basil of Baker Street" Books _


	2. 221B Baker Street

Olivia Knocked On The Door as an old female mouse opened the door

"Wow what a surprise if it Isn't Olivia Flaversham" The mouse said letting her in as she sat down

"Thanks Mrs. Judson, I was actually wondering if Basil was here, I was hoping to catch up with him" Olivia said placing the wheel in the hallway as she warmed up by the fire place, It was winter afterall and her coat was covered in snow

"No He's on a case with Dr. Dawson, won't be back until later" Mrs. Judson said taking her coat dusting the snow off

"I'll wait, but I have to leave at sundown" Oliva said stuffing one of Miss Judson's signature cheese crumpets in her mouth

"How about I run a hot bath to warm you up" Mrs. Judson offered

"That would sound lovely" Olivia replied

"It's no trouble and I'm sure Basil Wouldn't mind" Mrs. Judson said hanging up Olivia's coat as she led Olivia to the bathroom pulling a string as water from a tea kettle filled a bowl with water

"I'll be in the main room if you need anything" Mrs. Judson said leaving as she closed the door behind her as Olivia removed her hat, bow, blouse, skirt and panties placing them neatly as she walked in the bowl. She found a dish containing pieces of soap and a scrub brushes marked, Basil, Dawson, Judson and Guest. Olivia picked up the guest utensils as run the brush against her back lathering soap in her fur. She finished her bath getting redressed as she left the tub

"How do you feel dear" Mrs. Judson asked making tea

"Much better" Olivia responded cleaning her ear with a cotton swap as the door opened

"So that was oil those bandits were moving" a husky mouse said biting a cube of Swiss cheese

It's elementary my dear Dawson, alcohol doesn't have such a low viscosity" Basil said confidently

"Bandits posing as brewers?, You solved the case" Mrs. Judson said sitting down

"Yes, it was a ravishing adventure" Basil said as Olivia exited the bathroom carrying the swab

"Basil" Oliva said happily

"Well, Olivia Flimmersheel"* Basil said

"Flaversham!" Olivia and Dawson and Mrs. Judson corrected him

"How was Scotland" Basil said

"Great how did you know?"

"Quite simple, You said you were leaving and you were gone for a year a trip to Scotland take about 4 months via Mouse, so you were visiting for 3 months meaning you weren't moving, so logically you were visiting relatives, and you're easily of Scottish decent" Basil said

"Well I just stopped to say hi, and it'll be dark I should get going before my father worries" Olivia said

"Come back any time" Basil said sitting down as he picked up a flute*

"When are you getting a replacement Violin" Dawson asked

"When I get some Free time" Basil said

_* In The Great Mouse Detective Basil could never Prononce Olivia's surname correctly_

_* In Basil From Baker Street Basil played a flute and he broke his violin and gotten a replacement yet _


	3. Lost in London

Olivia left Basil's home smiling as she put her coat on, the snow sticking to the ground as Olivia walked home she turned around the corner of a building as she saw she was near a waterfront* realizing she was eventually lost as she saw a mouse kipping pebbles in the water

"Excuse me sir" Olivia said approaching the man as she turned around

"What can I do for you little girl" the man said putting the pebbles down

"I was wonder if you knew the direction to Flaversham Toys" Olivia said

"Sorry Miss, never heard of it" The man said as Olivia silently walked in the opposite direction as she saw a figure sitting near a lamp drinking a mug of hot chocolate. Olivia walked closer as it was revealed to be a purple bat, wearing torn up clothing, but what sparked Olivia was his wooden leg, there was no doubt this was Ratigan's henchman Fidget*, as he saw Olivia as dropped his mug surprised and she dropped her cheese wheel

"You?" they both said at the same time

"Stay away from me" Olivia said pulling out the tack

"Isn't that cute, Look you have nothing to worry about, Ratigan is dead, and I have nothing to settle with you" Fidget said picking up his mug as Olivia lowered her tack

"Really" she asked

"Really, If you're lost take two lefts then a right, you'll find your house" he confirmed

"How did-

I know this area like the back of my wing, the uncrippled one"

"How did you survive your fall" Olivia asked

"Just because I can't fly doesn't mean I can't swim" he replied as Olivia walked towards town as she came to her house as she entered the sun was almost down

"Olivia how was your trip to Mr. Basil's" Hiram said fixing the cabinet

"Usual, he told me about his cases, Miss Judson made me some crumpets" Olivia said

"That's good dear, where's the cheese" Hiram asked as she realized she dropped it in town

"Oh I must've left it in town, sorry daddy" Olivia said disappointed in herself

"I's ok honey, I'll buy some tomorrow" Hiram said as there was a knock on the door

"Stay here Olivia" Hiram said picking up a small cane opening the door as he saw no one

"That's strange" Hiram said

"Look daddy" Olivia said as he looked down seeing the small cheese wheel

"Some good Samaritan must've saw you forget it and followed you to bring it back" Hiram said picking up the cheese

"Maybe, I'm gonna get some sleep" Olivia said going into a small room with was her bedroom as she changed into her sleep attire and laid on her bed which was hollowed out matchbox

"It's so good to be home, I missed this bed" Olivia said dozing off

* The water front was nearthe "Rat Trap" pub where Ratigan's goons used to group

* In the book version of Great mouse detective it was revealed that Fidget survived his fall (but not how)


	4. A New Villian

It was Night as the moon shined over London as Fidget finished his beverage letting out a loud belch as he saw no one around him

"Said the king" Fidget gestured walking to the Rat Trap Pub

"Eh Morty give me a set of darts" Fidget said placing the mug on the table as he was handed some small darts as Fidget picked one up tossing it at a human sized dartboard

"You Fidget?" a voice said walking up to his, it belonged to a rat about his size wearing a black suit and bowler het

"Yeah, That's me" Fidget said approaching the rat

"Vince" The young rat said scooting a mag of liquor to Fidget

"On me" Vince said sliding the beverage to him

"No, I shouldn't , I'm giving up drinking" Fidget said

"You're giving up alcohol, and you go to a bar?" Vince said

"My friends hand here, plus Mrs. Kitty puts on a nice show" Fidget replied sliding back the beverage

"My sources tell me you're an efficient henchman and I require your services" Vince said

"No, I'm out of the crime game" Fidget said

"At least let me tell you my genius plan" Vince said walking Fidget out of the bar

"Ok, what is this great plan" Fidget asked sarcastically

"Have you ever heard of The Great Basil Of Baker Street" Vince asked

"To well" Fidget said

"Well that Basil chap stole something valuable to me" Vince said drinking from his mug

"So" Fidget asked

"So, I'm going to make Basil pay, you know the old saying an eye for an eye, nd I pay very handsomely" Vince said

"Sorry but I can't help Basil is out of my league" Fidget said

"That's Ok Basil is not your target" Vince said pulling out a small cigarette offering it to Fidget

"No, I don't smoke" Fidget said as Vince lit the cigarette by holding it in a lamp

"I do" Vince said puffing a cloud of smaoke in Fidget's face as he coughed

"So who would my target be if I accepted this mission" Fidget said as Vince handed him a picture

"Olivia" Fidget said confused yet shocked seeing the photo of Olivia Flaversham

"So you know the young girl" Vince said interesting

"Yes, One of my former mission was kidnapping her so her father would work on Ratigan's "Operation Clockwork Queen" Fidget said as Vince dropped the cigarette

"Don't ever mention that" Vince spitted as Fidget zipped his mouthas Vince pinned him to the wall, keep in mind being a rat he was strong

"Look Mr. Fidget I won't tell you the complexities of my plan but I will tell you something of detail and after your grimy little ears comprehend it you will willingly help me" Vince said whispering in his ears

"Whoa, you're-

"-Exactly, but that will be our little secret " Vince said


	5. Blood Brothers

Fidget stood up from the table grumbling as Vince snapped his fingers as a slightly bigger rat showed up with a dart tip replacing his left hand as he put his good hand on Fidget's shoulder as he grunted. This rat was more vicious then Vince, Vince was more of a gentleman, this guy a brute, with his sleeves torn from his shirt as he picked up the bat

"Eddie, put him down" Vince ordered as the Bigger rat dropped him

"This is my older brother Eddie" Vince said

"What's with the hand" Fidget asked

"Mousetrap incident" The brute said

"When Eddie was younger he got his hand caught in a mouse trap, snapped it off" Vince said as Fidget grunted imaging the pain especially being a kid, seeing the brute wield a dart head like a pirate hook

"Pleasure to meet you Eddie" Fidget said nervously extending his hand as the brute gave him a firm (I mean firm) handshake

"He will help by abducting the girl, and if you think of betraying me… Eddie show him what you can do" Vince said as Eddie slammed his metal dart-hand in the table causing it to split in half as Fidget gulped in fear

"You're not gonna harm Olivia are you?" Fidget asked questioning himself why he was curious

"No, I wouldn't dream of harming a hair on that girl's head unless it was a last resort

"What I don't get if you have this muscle tank of a rat to capture the girl, why do you need me" Fidget asked

"I need someone to trust, and you look pitiful and in need of a meal and home" Vince said finishing his cigarette throwing it in the water

"So Eddie, you know the plan" Vince asked as Eddie nodded

"Then go!" Vince said firmly as Eddie left

"What I don't get is if Basil is your main target, why not have big bro abduct him" Fidget said

"My plan is much more clean-cut elegant "Vince said straightening his hat as a few blocks away Eddie was looking at a neatly drawn map, everything Vince did was neat as possible, he would overreact if one detail wasn't perfect, so it was hard for Eddie to live up his expectations as Eddie look at directions: Abduct girl and knock out the father, do not harm them" Eddie said approaching Flaversham toys

"Yes this is the place" Eddie said opening his barlap bag pulling out an ether soaked rag as he polished the tip of his dart fist.


	6. The Abduction

It was Midnight as Eddie approached the door knocking. Olivia was fast asleep and Hiram was working on a miniature rocking horse as he heard the knocking he got up walking to the door

"Who is it" Hiram asked

"Special delivery of Mr. Flaversham" Eddie said placing the rag in his pocket as Hiram was prepared and didn't trust the voice he reached for a hand drill near his work bench as he held it up against the door

"Are you going to let me in" Eddie asked becoming irritated as Hiram drilled slowly thru the door not to create noise as Eddie saw the tip come thru and an eye staring at him

"You are one freaky Mouse Mr. Flaversham" Eddie said grinning  
"Rat!" Hiram said trying to alarm Olivia, but no use she was still sleeping as Eddie jammed his metal hand thru the door

"Stay away" Hiram said pulling out a small mouse sized bat in defense as Eddie snatched it snapping it like a twig as Hiram ran to Olivia's room but Eddie easily outran him being younger and a rat as he swung a blow to Hiram's head knocking him out as Eddie felt his pulse

"Still Breathing, That's good" Eddie said as he slowly opened the door to Olivia's room as he glanced it the bed

" Damn that girl is one heavy sleeper" Eddie said slowly walking to the bed yanking off the covers seeing a plush toy as Olivia popped out from under the bed jamming the tack in Eddie's leg. Eddie screamed in pain swing his dart arm at her as he got a cut across her side and he pulled out the tack seeing Olivia clenching the wound running to the main door. Eddie grabbed her as he held The Ether rag to her mouth.

Hiram woke up the next Morning rubbing his head

"Ow what the blazes" Hiram said seeing the struggle

"Olivia" Hiram said rushing to his daughter's room seeing the struggle which occurred

"No" Hiram said falling to the floor with no hope sobbing as he wiped his tears. He remembered a mouse who could easily help him, The greatest Mouse detective in London, maybe the world lived just a few roads down. Hiram pulled himself together as he changed from his night-wear into day clothes as he rushed to Baker Street knocking frantically on the door

"Mr. Basil" Hiram shouted as a sleepy Dawson opened the door

"Can we help you; it's 7 in the morning" Dawson said

"I need Basil's help, my daughter Olivia she's been kidnapped!" Hiram said

"Kidnapped, Basil" Dawson called as Basil came down wearing his fancy robe smoking his signature pipe

"Yes my Doctor, oh Mr. FlimmyHammer" Basil said drinking a cup of tea

"Flaversham!" Hiram and Dawson corrected him

"Correction, what is your purpose" Basil said drinking his tea

"Olivia has been kidnapped" Hiram said as Basil spit out his tea

"Good Heavens" Basil said

"So you will take the Case?" Hiram asked hopefully

"My fine Hiram, I won't be able to get off this case


	7. On The Case

Basil led Hiram to a seat to ease his nerves

"So Tell me everything Mr.. Hiram" Basil said not wanting to offend him by mispronouncing his tounge-twister of a surname

"It's exactly as I said" Hiram said explaining the strange fellow in the night who kidnapped his daughter

"The best thing a sleuth can do is return to the scene of the crime" Basil said placing his detective hat on and pulling out his magnifying glass as he went with Hiram and Dawson back to the Flaversham Toy store

"So what are we looking for" Hiram asked scooping the area

"Anything that might have a clue" Basil said searching in Olivia's room

"Ah Ha Basil said holding up a map with a few dried blood stains

"Oh My, please don't tell me that blood came from my daughter" Hiram said almost fainting as Basil ran his finger across the blood licked it to get it wet as he looked at it with an magnifying scope

"Highly unlikely, this blood has a trace of alcohol in it, and I highly doubt you daughter has discovered the bottle yet" Basil said

"The map it leads to here, we can just fallow the lines in reverse it should lead us straight to the culprit" Dawson said

Maybe but one thing I wonder is who would want to kidnap Olivia" Basil said

"Maybe their using her to get to me" Hiram said

"No chance, You said the attacke knocked you out cold, if he wanted to take you, he would've, and he wouldn't bother going upstairs, he was specifically after Olivia" Basil said gesturing Dawson to give him the map as he examined it

"Accord to this location, this leads to the waterfront, the Rat Trap Pub to be precise" Basil said

"Oh dear, please don't tell me were going to that fifthly place again Dawson said

"We have no chance, Doctor" Basil said with a feeling of dread

"I'm coming too" Hiram said

"Absolutely not" Basil said firmly

"But My daughter" Hiram argued

"Look Hiram, I have good reason but we must admit that 1. You are a citizen, You're not trained in the sleuth aspect and If by chance this antagonist is trying to pick you off, I won't make it easier from him, you stay here, maybe you could find some more clues" Basil said

"But what if he comes back?" Hiram asked

"I'll ask to Queen to send some guards, she owes me one for saving her life" Basil said as Hiram looked down knowing The Great Basil was right, he couldn't even deliver a decent punch, let alone fend off a brute

"Just Promise me you won't stop looking until you find her" Hiram said

"You have my word Hiram" Basil said as He and Dawson left the Toy store heading to the Rat Trap


	8. Hospitality

Olivia woke up in a dark room as she sat up her eyes were hurting from adjustment as a light bulb turned on as she cowered in the corner as she her eyes adjusted she grabbed her side where there laid a wound about a centimeter* long as it was grinned in pain placing her finger on it, It created a huge blood stain on her dress as she waddled from the room

"Good you're up" a voice said as Olivia turned seeing a young rat in black sipping from a glass

"Where am I?" Olivia asked partially demanding as the rat sipped his drink

"All in good time Miss Flaversham" Vince said

"Why am I here?" Olivia asked

All I good time Vince repeated as he poured another glass of tea as he noticed the blood stain on Olivia's dress dropping his cup

"Good heaven's look at that cut" Vince said lifting her dress viewing the wound as his face looked in disgust

"I should probably patch that up" Vince said placing Olivia on the table as he left to get some tools

Why are you helping me" Olivia asked curious but then again this wasn't the same rat who kidnapped her, was she rescued, she didn't know what to believe

"I'm a no surgeon, but I know my way around thread" Vince said threading his needle as he pushed it thru Olivia's skin closing the wound as he repeated the act as Olivia groaned in pain

"I Wish I had some Painkillers for you but try to pull thru the pain" Vince said finishing sewing up the wound as he reached for a bottle mug of brew pouring it on Olivia's wound as she screamed

"Owww!, what the hell!" Olivia shouted

"You don't want that wound to get infected" Vince said cutting the thread as he soakd up the excess alcohol with a piece of sponge and placed a human-sized bandage on her covering the wound

"That sound work for a temporarily, until I can get you professional heath" Vince said

"Thanks" Olivia stuttered curious of this rat's caring attitude

"Vince" The rat introduced extending his hand

"Olivia" The mouse introduced shaking his hand

"If you want I can wash that dress, a little club soda will get those bloodstains right out" Vince said as Olivia hesitantly removed her dress handing it to Vince

"I'll make up something for you to wear" Vince said taking the table cloth cutting and sewing it as he handed her a gown

"You're really good with that needle" Olivia said complementing him as he smiling

"Thanks, I wouldn't want you to be cold" Vince said as Olivia put the makeshift gown on which was very comfy

"I'm going to lay down" Olivia said returning to the room she woke up in seeing a comfy bed in the corner, even a small piece of cheese on the pillow, Why would Vince leave her on the floor

"He probably didn't want her to get blood on the sheets" Olivia concluded as she laid down looking at the ceiling

* The wound is a centimeter, keep in mind she's a muse it in human mesurment


	9. Encounter at the Pub

Basil and Dawson walked up to the Rat Trap Pub in disguise. Basil removed his signature pipe sliding it in his pocket pulling out cigarette to replace it. They worked making their disguises convincing as they entered the pub sitting down at a table as a waitress walked up to them

"What can I get for you" The waitress said with little emotion

"My partner and I will have an order of Fish and Chip* and two mugs of the your standard brew" Basil said as the waitress left

"I hope we can find Olivia before something bad happens to her" Dawson said

"I can imagine what horror she's in, probably chain to a cold concrete floor begging for scraps of bread" Basil said as was wiping his eyes with a napkin

"I'm only making a guess" Basil said as the waitress returned with the food

"That's what I call fast service" Dawson said as the waitress walked away as Basil pick up a breaded fish stick running his finger across it licking it

"These are clean" Basil said dinking from the mug as he noticed Dawson staring at someone thru the corner of his eye

"What do you see Dawson" Basil whispered

"It's that peg-legged bat Fidget playing billiards" Dawson observed

"You Think Fidget has something to do with Olivia's disappearance?" Basil asked

"Why not, he worked for your archenemy, He would probably kidnap Olivia just to send a message" Dawson said

"But that doesn't match the description of the attacker, were looking for a white mouse with a metal left hand" Basil said getting up walking towards the billiard table

"What do you two mice want" Fidget said striking the balls with his stick

"We would like to talk to you about you expertise" basil said

"No I'm done with the crime game" Fidget said finishing a beverage

"Hey Eddie, can you get me another Ginger Ale" Fidget asked to a rat at the bar

Of Course Bud" Eddie said carrying glass to the pool table as Basil nudged Dawson's shoulder as Eddie handing Fidget the glass

"Thanks" fidget said

"What can we do for you two?" Eddie asked drinking a mug of alcohol half drunk

"Well my Name is Sherlock and this is my friend Watson*, we are slowly rising amateur detectives" Basil said

"Detectives" Eddie said running his fingers thru his fur

"Yes we are looking for this girl" Basil said handing him a picture

"She looks familiar but I can't put my wing on it

"You see The Great Basil of Baker street is also on this case, If Me and my asiistant solveit before him, this might just set our career off" Basil said

"Yeah" Dawson said

"It would be nice to see Basil moping over getting beaten in a case but I've never seen her" Eddie said giving back the picture as Basil and Dawson left

"Basil has probably figured it out y now" Dawson said

"Probably my good fair Watson" Basil said putting some Mouse pounds on the table and leaving

*Fish and Chips is a dish in England (Breaded Fish Stick severed with Fries (I figured it would fit with London))

*Basil and Dawson are using aliases so Eddie and Fidget wouldn't know who they are


	10. Rat in the Case

Eddie shrugged his shoulders lining up his cue stick

"So, Basil is on the case" Eddie said cracking the balls as they bounced around

"You're 100% sure that was Basil?" Fidget asked shooting

"I can sell him a mile away" Eddie said knocking a ball into the pocket

"What know?" Fidget asked drinking his mug

"I need you to give him a little help" Eddie said pulling out a golden mouse sized pocket watch whispering into Fidget's ear

"Yeah, I can do that" Fidget said leaving the table

"I'll meet you at back at the base" Eddie said getting up to the entertainment stage approaching a white mouse in a blue dancing outfit

"You Kitty?" Eddie said calmly as she nodded drinking a glass of water

"Can I get a moment with you in private" Eddie asked as she smacked him across the face

"What do I look like, a prostitute?" She asked splashing the water in his face as he said something to her Fidget couldn't hear

"Oh, why didn't you tell me, of course" the white mouse said as they walked into a room. Eddie turned around giving Fidget a glance which he interpreted as a "move now" as Fidget left the bar as he wondered around finding Baker Street knocking on the door as Basil answered shocked

"What the hell are you doing here?" Basil asked surprised

"I'm only here to help, I mean you no harm" Fidget said

"Why do I disbelieve you?" Basil asked sarcastically

"Just hear me out" Fidget said as Basil opened the door

"You have 5 minutes" Basil replied

"I saw you and your tubby friend at the Rat Trap, talking about that little mouse girl" Fidget said as Basil gained interest

"Do you know where Olivia is?" Basil asked trying to read Fidget

"No, but I know something, every night I wander around town from sundown to sunrise, I walked by the Flaversham Toy store and I saw a figure leaving carrying a burlap sack" Fidget said

"Did you see this figure"? Dawson asked

"Yes, I mean no, I mean I did but I couldn't identify him" Fidget claimed

"And you're telling us because?" Basil asked Fidget for his motive

"Look, I've done a lot of thing I'm not proud of, but I want to turn my life around, when I hear of your case I couldn't help but feel my chance" Fidget said

"Anything else you can tell us?" Dawson asked

"Yeah, I almost forgot the figure dropped this watch" Fidget said handing Basil the watch

"Die cast, gold plated fairly old and hello" Basil said seeing engraving on the watch which read P.R.

"P.R. Where have I seen those initials before, what I've seen this watch before" Basil said in a moment as he rushed to his fireplace pointing at a portrait

"Padraic Ratigan" Basil said showing the same watch

"Who keeps a portrait of the ex-archenemy on his fireplace?" Fidget asked

"Basil is strange that way" Dawson said

"Ok, but didn't Professer Ratigan um Die" Fidget said

"He Might have survived" Basil said puffing his pipe

"Survive, pardon me, but didn't he fall off of Big Ben, what rodent could live thru that" Dawson asked

"Supposedly Professer Padraic Ratigan" Basil said


End file.
